Densi Kiss 2
by Kinikia
Summary: A 2nd kiss - what if Kensi and Deeks had gotten the chance to be alone that night, instead of Deeks being captured by Sidorov? Haven't we all wondered? Just a bit of a teaser for my fellow Densi fans. :-)


**AN: This story takes place just after the Season 4 finale of NCIS L.A. (Descent). Only, in this what-if version of events, Sidorov has not yet made his move, so Sam and Deeks have not been captured.**

**Thank you, everyone who has posted a review. I am new to writing, and I really appreciate the feedback.**

**If you enjoy this story, please check out my other work: Please Be Okay (NCIS L.A.), L.A. Supernatural (NCIS L.A. / Supernatural crossover)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Kensi paced her living room floor; she couldn't remember when she'd ever been wound so tight. The op was ongoing, Sam and Michelle were still undercover. The gold and the location for the meet had been vetted, and it was all due to go down tomorrow afternoon. Hetty had sent them all home with orders to rest, but yeah, that was so not happening.

Because, as she'd been obsessing about for hours, Deeks had kissed her! She hadn't even had a chance to see him since, but now he'd texted that he was on his way over. She stopped and put a hand to her stomach as butterflies took wing at the very thought.

What had possessed him to make such a move? Ok, so she'd been needling him, poking and prodding in an attempt to figure out for herself where they stood. He'd radically upped the ante though, abruptly going all-in. The question was, how did she really feel about that? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to center herself, and asked her soul the question.

Relief was the first thing to well up. Thank god, it was finally out in the open between them. The uncertainty, and the awkwardness between them, had been driving her quietly mad. She missed the way they used to fit together, her whole world felt out of sync.

Regret, not surprisingly, was the second emotion she felt. But then, now, there was no going back to what they'd had. That part of their lives, where they got to spend every day together enjoying the most amazing partnership, was over. They'd already been having trouble working together of late, ever since seeing him with Monica had gotten so under her skin.

Hetty knew, Kensi realized. She'd already switched up the teams. So Callen was likely her new permanent partner, and Sam was Deeks'. She cringed a little. Sam was so not going to be okay with that! She only hoped Deeks could eventually win him over. Lord knew he'd worn her down, even though she'd tried so hard to keep him at an emotional distance. But it was like trying to stay detached from a puppy that was wanting to play. Who could resist?

Happiness bloomed in her heart, as she thought of all the ways Deeks made her smile. Oh, he knew how to get to her! She could never keep her balance around him, never get to choose to stay mad, or sad, or even bored. He'd argue, he'd flirt, he'd spin her in circles until she found herself laughing helplessly at his antics.

It was gratitude she felt now. She was so thankful he'd come into her life, changing it, hell, changing her. He'd healed her in ways she hadn't even realized, breaking down her barriers, opening her up so that she was capable of feeling love again.

Love. Kensi stopped to examine this one. Did she love him? Well yes, of course she loved him, but was she _in_ love with him? What would it be like to really let him in, all the way in, to let down the last of her walls and be utterly vulnerable?

She felt a quiet, but bedrock-strong certainty settle over her, calming her. This was right, he was right. No one else was ever going to be anywhere near as good a match for her, and she'd be an utter fool to throw away this chance at pure happiness. She opened her eyes, a quiet smile hovering on her lips. She was going to go for it. She was going to give herself to him, the one person she could trust with her heart. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for him to arrive.

As if on cue, she heard a quiet knock on her door. A tremor passed over her, because, sure or not, her life was about to change in a fundamental way. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and went to let him in.

She opened the door, and at the sight of him, it struck her like a blow. This man, this oh-so-dear and familiar man, was about to become her lover. A slight gasp parted her lips as a delicious thread of anticipation wound through her.

She moved back and opened the door wider, giving him space to enter. He stepped past her with a sidelong glance, the same wary expression on his face that she'd seen earlier, when she'd left him at the stakeout. She closed the door and turned to turned to face him, still without greeting him or changing expression. She took in his body language, and barely suppressed a grin. He was nervous, really nervous!

'Um, hi,' he said uncertainly, and a small demon of mischief awoke within her. How delightful, to see him so off balance! But then, he was not privy to the decision she'd come to, he still didn't know how she felt about him kissing her.

Poor baby! She bet it had been one rough day. A part of her wanted to reassure him immediately, but it hadn't exactly been a picnic for her, either. Besides, her evil side wanted a chance to play. For once, for this one moment, she had the upper hand, and she wanted him to sweat – just a little!

Kensi stood and examined Deeks, checking him out from head to toe. God, he looked good! He smelled good too, she'd gotten a whiff of that yummy, fresh-out-of-the-shower scent as he moved past her. Her body was urging her to go to him, but she delayed, savoring the anticipation. This was definitely getting her juices flowing.

Deeks studied her in turn, clearly trying to read her. Kensi lifted her chin just a little, and put a challenge into her eyes. She wanted him to do it again, to take charge, take over, take her. God, he was just so _hot_ when he went all alpha on her! She had to fight to suppress a shiver of desire.

He was breathing harder, and decidedly tense. Staring into his piercing blue eyes, she saw it this time; the point of decision, the iron determination, and her whole system went on red-alert.

Deeks took the step that brought him almost up against her, and moving slowly but with great deliberation, he took her face in his hands. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat accelerated madly as the memory of that first, incredible kiss flooded her mind.

She stood as frozen now as she'd been then, helplessly caught in his spell. Holding her eyes with his own, he leaned down, bringing his lips within a whisper of hers. A warm breath washed over her lips, making them tingle. She was holding her own breath, every fiber focused on his next move.

And then he made contact, sending a shockwave through her body, clear to her toes. She immediately lost the ability to see, hear, or form coherent thought, becoming instead a creature of pure sensation. She moaned and opened her mouth, melting into him.

Automatically, his arms lowered to her waist to pull her close, and hers rose to lock around his neck. The full-body contact was the next shock, and surely nothing had ever felt so good. Every nerve in her body was fully awake, and electricity hummed through her bones. He was kissing her thoroughly now, and she never wanted him to stop.

Deeks was flying on a high unlike any he had ever known. This was Kensi, his Kensi. He'd loved her for years, been oh-so-close yet untouchably far from her, day after day. To have her in his arms now seemed like a miracle of the highest order. His entire being was focused on her, there was no world beyond the one the two of them were creating in this moment, this awesome, precious moment...

* * *

_The rest, I'll leave to your fertile imagination. Always leave 'em wanting more, right? ;-)_


End file.
